


Moonlight Serenade

by cosimageekhaus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimageekhaus/pseuds/cosimageekhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy saying “I love you” to Angie for the first time, prompted by tumblr user marijke84. Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

It is one of those nights when the world outside simply does not exist. It’s just the two of you, sitting on the front porch, watching the stars, and you are thankful that your best friend is by your side.

Only, Angie was much more than that to Peggy, and it had been so for a while. Ever since they moved in Howard Stark’s mansion, the two women had shyly, slowly, yet surely gravitated towards each other, which ended in kisses and a passionate nights filled with breathless moans and quickened heartbeats. It had been two months, and Peggy finally allowed herself to feel happy, at least a little bit, for the first time since Steve. And it felt absolutely terrifying.

One of Glenn Miller’s serenades reached their ears from within the house, Peggy’s favourite, and the two of them sat in silence for quite some time, with Angie’s head on her shoulder and her own arm around the petite Italian’s waist.

“There isn’t anywhere in the world I’d rather be now, Peg.” Angie said after a while, her head turning just slightly to brush her nose against Peggy’s neck, the action which sent a shiver through the Englishwoman’s spine.

“Not even somewhere out there, preforming?” Peggy replied, motioning towards the distant New York city lights that flickered under the pale moonlight.

“Shut up, English.” Angie snapped back, untangling her hand from Peggy’s only to slap her lightly on the shoulder, laughing.

Peggy, on the other hand, pulled away just a little bit, to look down at her beautiful, blue-eyed companion. Was it the romantic tune of the Moonlight Serenade, the peaceful silence of their surroundings or perhaps the burning feeling inside the chest she felt every time when Angie placed her hand over her cheek like she was doing now, something that happened each time before she would kiss her, but the words spilled past her lips before Peggy could think twice.

“I love you.”

The look of slight surprise, yet immense happiness that radiated instantly from Angie’s features made it impossible for Peggy to even begin to think of regretting for letting her guard down. It was the first time she had said those words to anyone, and not even a hundred wars could compare to the fear that flashed only for a split second before Angie threw her arms around her neck and covered her with kisses.

“I love you too, Peggy. So damn much.”


End file.
